


A Helping Hand

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Felching, Kink Meme, M/M, Snowballing, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty fill for the kink meme prompt here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10749.html?thread=42972925#t42972925</p>
<p>Fenris, used to keeping his skin smooth and soft with an oil massage regimen, finds it difficult to reach certain spots without the help of Danarius's household slaves. Sebastian offers to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

The oils were the right ones. He'd gone to the market in Hightown to special order them, paid up front, and ignored the stares he received. A small price to pay for genuine Orlesian oil. The ones manufactured in Kirkwall and other areas of the Free Marches were adequate, but there was nothing like the feeling of this particular product on his skin. It was an embarrassing habit, one that he found very hard to break now that he was more or less settled into the derelict mansion. On the run with soldiers at his back, there was no time to think about the luxuries he'd been afforded. Unfortunately, when he'd been with Danarius, it was a hell of a lot easier than this.

He swore loudly as the bottle slipped through his fingers again. Luckily the pewter pot merely dented and did not break like glass would have. He picked it up and placed it on the table. His arms and legs were easy enough to reach and he'd taken care of his chest, stomach and genitals. Agile and flexible as he was, he managed to apply the oil to his backside, but massaging it into his shoulder blades, his spine, the small of his back, it was all proving impossible.

"Waste of coin," he muttered. Though it wasn't the price he was irritated with.

He should've known it was an idiotic purchase when he'd made it. Danarius had three other elves to do this for him, all very thorough. It was, perhaps, one of the only favorable things he found being in the magister's service. Service. He snorted. That was a euphemism if he'd ever heard one. Occupied as he was, he didn't hear the door creak on its hinges.

"Fenris, I was wondering if-"

Fenris, back to the door, twisted, one arm up over his head, trying to reach his shoulder blades, the other gripping the pewter bottle. He was bent almost double and, he realized belatedly, giving Sebastian quite a view of his backside. Feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks to the tips of his ears, he quickly straightened and turned, grabbing up his discarded tunic and held it in front of his crotch. Not that Sebastian hadn't seen him nude before. There were only so many safe places along the coast that you could bathe to remove spider guts from your hair and skin. Thanks to Hawke, most of their companions had spied one another in the buff at one point or another.

But, Fenris noted, there was a difference between bathing with an ally after a fight and walking in on a friend in his home.

"I… ah…" Fenris wasn't quite sure how to explain it. The need to continue a regimen that started with his former master was embarrassing. He couldn't explain it, and he wished he could let it go. "Did you need something, Sebastian?" Best to just quickly change the subject and avoid making the situation more awkward.

"I…"

At least Sebastian seemed to be equally embarrassed, though Fenris hadn't meant to cause his friend any distress. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"The Chantry's holding a silent auction and dinner in a few weeks to raise money for repairs. I was wondering if you'd like to attend with me."

Fenris blinked. "A… an auction. Oh." He mulled this over. He would always receive stares no matter where he went. And if Sebastian was at his side, the chances of someone saying something to him about his markings was slim. "I… would be honored."

"Ah good," Sebastian replied. "Well I'll just…" He pointed to the door and made to leave, then stopped. "Did, er… did you need any help with…" He gestured to his own back.

Fenris's eyes widened. "Oh, er. It is ah… skin… regimen. In Tevinter, I used to…"

Sebastian nodded a little. "Right. Right. Well, I could help. I mean. If you wanted a hand."

Fenris looked down at the bottle on the table, then back to Sebastian. "It is not necessary."

"I don't mind, Fenris. I mean, we're friends, right?"

Fenris swallowed. He had no idea why he was so nervous, but the thought of Sebastian's hands on him was not an unwelcome one. The flames in the fireplace popped and crackled, but they couldn't be the sole reason it was suddenly so hot in the room, could they? Fairly sure he was blushing brighter than the fire now, Fenris nodded.

"I'd… appreciate the help. If you're sure."

Sebastian removed his coat, hanging it on the doorknob and started rolling up his sleeves. It was rare to see him out of his white plate or Chantry robes. Hidden under layers of armor and cloth, one never would've known how broad-chested Sebastian was, or how well defined his arms seemed to be. Fenris mentally kicked himself and turned around, setting his tunic aside. His hands were shaking and he pressed them flat against the tabletop to make them stop, bending over slightly in order to do so.

It was a very suggestive position.

Sebastian took up the bottle and poured a generous amount of oil into his palm. Fenris saw him set it down and a second later, two warm palms were against his back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his friend's hands running over his skin, thumbs pressing along his spine. Fenris let out a low, satisfied growl, eliciting a chuckle from Sebastian.

"I recognize the smell, I think," Sebastian said, perhaps to cover his amusement. "Jasmine?"

"They use the petals, among others," Fenris said. He leaned forward a bit further, elbows resting on the table now, forehead on his fist.

They were silent for a bit, Fenris allowing himself to be pushed and pulled with the strong hands. A bit more oil was added and Sebastian resumed.

"Did… Danarius do this?" Sebastian asked carefully.

Fenris snorted. "As if a magister would lower himself to touch a slave like this. No. I had… others."

"Friends?"

"Hardly," Fenris groaned as Sebastian hit a particularly knotted muscle. "Other slaves. Household ones."

"Ah." A pause. "There's nothing wrong with finding the act enjoyable. Though it's probably best to have a willing friend instead."

Fenris grunted. The other slaves had been willing enough. Being his master's prized possession, anything the others could do to get in good with him and they'd jump at the chance. They were no better than the magisters. But he found it hard to be irritated as Sebastian worked his hands over his back, moving up to his shoulders, kneading the muscles, then all the way down, thumbs digging pleasantly into the small of his back. His fingertips pressed against his hips, and Fenris gasped quietly, markings flaring slightly with a slow curl of arousal in his belly.

"Did it hurt?" Sebastian asked quietly, his voice heavy, accent thick.

"No," Fenris whispered.

Sebastian held him like that, hands loosely cupping his hips, thumbs moving over his tailbone. Fenris's cock twitched and slowly hardened. It wasn't unusual; he'd gotten erect many times during this process before. But this was Sebastian. He didn't want to embarrass him. He moaned, a low noise in his throat as Sebastian's hands moved up again to his shoulders. There was a knot, a kink, and he hissed, taking an involuntary step back.

Oh.

"My apologies," Sebastian muttered.

Fenris felt it through thin trousers, Sebastian's hard cock pressed against him. He moved away quickly, shoulders shaking, embarrassed. Blushing , knowing there was no way Sebastian hadn't realized what he'd felt, he pressed the fronts of his thighs against the table.

"Thank you," he said, hoping to end the awkward massage.

"Fenris…"

Maybe it was the way Sebastian said his name, breathy, hopeful. _Wanting._ Whatever it was, it made Fenris take a step back, hesitantly pressing himself to Sebastian. Sebastian inhaled, the hands on his hips tightening, gripping. He drew his fingertips up his tattooed sides, down his arms, leaning forward now to press a tentative kiss to Fenris's shoulder.

"Oh," Fenris breathed. It felt so nice, this simple touch. How long had it been since someone touched him just to give pleasure? With Danarius there was an undercurrent of possession. He was a thing to be used, not a person.

Sebastian kissed him again, just under his ear. "Is this all right?" he whispered.

Fenris almost laughed. All right? It felt amazing. The oil cooled on his skin, Sebastian's breath coming across his shoulder in warm puffs, raising bumps along his arm. He pressed back and up, rubbing his backside against Sebastian's groin. Sebastian inhaled sharply.

"Maker, Fenris, don't tease, please."

"Who says I'm teasing?" Fenris muttered, turning slightly.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around his middle, palm splayed against his stomach. He dragged his hand upward, fingers brushing a nipple, causing Fenris to gasp. He straightened, hands moving back to grip Sebastian's thighs. Warm lips pressed against his ear, his cheek. Sebastian cupped his face, turning him just a bit more and Fenris opened his mouth to a searing kiss. He wanted to turn in his embrace, but Sebastian held him there, his free hand moving slowly across his stomach and down.

"Ohh," Fenris groaned, knees weak as Sebastian's hand wrapped around his cock. He ached, every inch of his skin on fire, markings flaring with the contact. "Sebastian…"

"I've got you, Fenris," Sebastian whispered against his lips.

He started to stroke, and Fenris clung to him, eyes closed, head dropping to Sebastian's shoulder. He pressed back, rubbing himself against Sebastian, cat-like and coiled as the other man stroked him. The oil provided delicious, slippery lubrication and the large, calloused hand glided swiftly over his erection.

"Please," he begged, hips thrusting. 

Sebastian swept his thumb over the head once, then again, and Fenris felt his knees buckle. But Sebastian was there, holding him up with his other hand, kissing along his jaw, up his ear, nipping the very tip of it. Fenris's toes curled and his hips snapped forward again. Sebastian loosened his grip around his waist but tightened his hand.

"Let go," Sebastian whispered, kissing his neck, nipping at his skin.

Fenris panted, hips thrusting as he fucked his friend's fist, his own fingers gripping Sebastian's trousers. He turned his head again, searching for Sebastian's lips and kissed him sloppily, unable to stop or slow in his movements. He broke away, falling forward as he came, lost for a moment in his bliss and unable to remember the last time he'd felt so good. He opened his eyes slowly, palms against the table, breathing heavily. Sweat mixed with oil and he shivered despite the heat in the room. Sebastian released him, wiping off his hand.

"You," Fenris breathed. "You didn't…"

"This wasn't about my pleasure, Fenris."

Fenris swore under his breath. "Stop…"

"Hm?"

"Stop being so selfless."

"The Maker-"

Fenris spun, gripping him roughly by the shirt and pulled him down, kissing him hard. Sebastian let out a surprised gasp but returned it, automatically wrapping his arms around Fenris's waist. Fenris knew then what he needed to do. There would be no playing coy with Sebastian. He had to show the man that if he wanted pleasure, he needed to take it. There would be no Maker in his mansion tonight. Still kissing him, he stepped back and hoisted himself up on the table, wrapping his legs around the backs of Sebastian's knees.

Sebastian moaned softly into the kiss, tongue sliding against Fenris's. Fenris had heard stories of Sebastian's prowess, of his 'whoring' he called it. Whatever experience it was, it made him a damned fine kisser, though Fenris didn't have much to compare it to. He drew Sebastian close, unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers. It fell open and Fenris pulled back, nuzzling his neck.

"Oh… Fenris," Sebastian sighed, lifting his chin, exposing more of his neck for Fenris lick and bite.

"Take me," Fenris murmured against sweat-slicked skin. He bit Sebastian's earlobe. "Take me," he said again deeply.

"Yes," Sebastian hissed.

Fenris wasted no time reaching down between them, unlacing the trousers, reaching in, smirking when he realized Sebastian wore no smallclothes. Sebastian let out a soft prayer as Fenris pulled him free, stroking him. Sure now that Sebastian wouldn't run, he laid back on the table, heels resting on the edge, waiting. Sebastian opened his eyes and looked down.

"Maker, Fenris, you are a gorgeous sight to behold."

He hadn't been expecting that, the reverence in Sebastian's voice. He'd been called 'pretty' and 'handsome' and other compliments, usually from Danarius or other magisters. Isabela had an array of euphemisms ready, but none of it meant nearly as much as when it came from Sebastian. Fenris smiled, a bit shyly considering, and slowly took himself in hand, stroking.

"Andraste have mercy," Sebastian breathed. "Stop. Or I'm going to finish just watching you."

Fenris did as he was told, hands resting on his thighs now. He liked how heavy Sebastian's accent was when he was aroused. He hoped this wouldn't be the last time he'd get to hear it. He licked his lips, waiting, watching as Sebastian pulled him to the edge of the table, taking up the pewter pot. His hands were steady when he opened the jar. Fenris drew his knees to his chest. He'd been taken like this before, but it was only ever just an act. This, here and now? He wanted this. Craved it. Needed it.

"Hurry," he urged Sebastian, hooking his hands together, arms tucked under his knees.

It was an erotic and vulnerable position, but he felt safe as Sebastian dragged an oil-slicked finger down to his hole. It pressed in agonizingly slowly and Fenris shuddered.

"More. Please. Don't be gentle."

Sebastian listened, thrusting in and Fenris cried out, heading dropping to the table. He swore.

"Fenris are you-"

"More! Don't stop, please. I need…"

Another finger was added to the first and Sebastian thrust them quickly. Fenris whined, cock hard again and aching.

"Fuck me!" Fenris begged. "Sebastian, fuck me, please!"

Sebastian's hand gripped his thigh and Fenris released his legs, reaching down for it. His ankles resting on Sebastian's shoulders, he felt the familiar burn in his backside as Sebastian pushed into him. But it was good, oh Maker it was so good, better than anything he'd ever felt before. Better than Danarius, better than other magisters because this was Sebastian and he'd never realized how much he wanted this before now.

He looked up and gasped. Sebastian was looking down at him, eyes half-lidded, lips parted. There was a look in his eye, lust but also… respect. Love. Reverence, almost. Fenris closed his eyes, turning his head away. He couldn't take it. And then Sebastian began to move, fingers digging into his hips as he pulled him forward.

"Faster," Fenris urged. "Harder."

Fenris tried to push forward, to respond to the thrusts, but he couldn't, fingers scrabbling at the table. Something fell as the table rocked, crashing on the ground and he didn't care. Sebastian pulled him up, angling downward with quick, deep thrusts, filling him with every snap of his hips. Fenris whined again, nails scratching the wood. He balled his fists and slammed one against the table.

"More!" he pleaded.

Sebastian panted quietly, making no sound except his breathing, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as he drove himself deeply inside Fenris. Fenris arched up, ankles digging into Sebastian's shoulders. His cock twitched, aching from neglect and he took himself again, stroking with each thrust.

"Fenris… Fenris I can't…"

"Come inside," Fenris whispered. "Please. I want…"

He didn't have to say any more than that. Sebastian thrust once, then again, and gripped him so tightly, Fenris knew he'd have bruises. He didn't care, it felt so good to be filled by Sebastian, and he felt the other man's orgasm almost as if it were his own. Fenris opened his eyes, watching him ride out the last of his pleasure. Sebastian's own were closed, lips parted, teeth clenched.

"Sebastian," Fenris said, taking his hand.

Sebastian entwined their fingers, slowly opening his eyes. He let out a shaking breath. "Fenris. Are you…"

"That… that was…"

"You didn't…"

"It's fine," Fenris said, looking down at his still hard cock.

"No. Allow me."

"But you already-"

Sebastian slid out of him, Fenris shivering at the odd but not unwelcome feeling, and watched Sebastian bend over. His eyes widened as Sebastian took his cock into his mouth. Immediately his hands found the reddish-brown hair, gripping tight and pulling. He loosened apologetically, blushing at Sebastian's chuckle.

"I don't mind," Sebastian muttered around the sensitive tip. He looked up, brilliant blue eyes blazing. "Pull if you want."

Fenris's legs spread a little wider as Sebastian moved back down, tongue flicking around the head, swirling down. Though he'd meant to be gentler, Fenris couldn't help it, yanking on the thick strands. He pushed Sebastian's head down, gasping as his cock hit the back of his throat, and died a little when Sebastian swallowed. A babble of Tevene spilled from his lips and he didn't even know what he was saying.

_"Please, Sebastian, Maker your mouth, oh fuck please, suck it, suck it harder, Maker yes, I need… I need…"_

"I need," Fenris said, almost sobbing with pleasure.

Sebastian took him to the brink, then released him, and Fenris's markings flared brightly. He slammed a fist against the table.

"Sebastian!" he growled, looking up, panting. "What-"

Sebastian winked and lowered his head, nose nudging his sac, and Fenris felt a tongue at his hole, lapping the semen there. Fenris gurgled, spreading his arms wide, hands grabbing the edge of the table. He forgot how to breathe, dizzy with pleasure as Sebastian pushed his tongue inside him. One hand stroked him slowly, keeping him at the edge, the other gently spreading him.

"Please… please," Fenris begged, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Let… let me f-finish…"

Sebastian was up and over him again, mouth descending once more on his cock. Fenris cried out, overstimulated, and it only took one sweep of that talented tongue to make him come. Sebastian sucked the tip, one hand working his shaft, milking him. Fenris shuddered, trying to pull away. Merciful man that Sebastian was, he let him go.

Fenris muttered something, he wasn't even sure what, and Sebastian didn't ask. He opened his eyes briefly only to close them again when Sebastian leaned over to kiss him. His mouth filled with his own seed and he gasped in surprise at the salty tang. Sebastian chuckled, apparently pleased with himself as Fenris swallowed. When he pulled back, Fenris wiped his mouth, looking up at him.

"I apologize," Sebastian whispered, and kissed him chastely. "It's something I personally enjoy, so I wanted to share it."

He wasn't sure what to say. "It… there's no need for apologies," he said, slightly out of breath.

Sebastian smiled, reaching up to brush a few strands of hair from his sweaty forehead, then fetched a cloth and some water. Fenris purred as Sebastian cleaned him off, arching his back a little with pleasure. He was quick and thorough, careful not to linger on the too sensitive parts. Fenris watched him clean himself off then tie up his trousers and button his shirt. They were smudged with oil and sweat.

"I'm… I'll have those washed," Fenris said. "If they-"

"Hush, my friend. They'll clean up just fine." He rolled down his sleeves, and leaned over, kissing Fenris on the forehead.

"Ngh," Fenris managed, before pulling him in for a proper kiss.

Sebastian surprised him, scooping him up easily and depositing him in the rickety bed. "All right?"

"Better," Fenris said, relaxing as Sebastian pulled the blanket up over him. "I… thank you. For…"

"And thank you," Sebastian said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed him again quickly before pulling back, cupping his chin. Gently he brushed a thumb over Fenris's lips.

Fenris flicked his tongue out, licking the pad, tasting the oil. "If you'd like," he said, as Sebastian stood, crossing the room to get his coat.

"Hm?" Sebastian asked, pulling his coat on.

"It's a weekly regimen."

"Well," Sebastian said with a grin, cheeks dimpling, "I suppose I'll be by next week to help you reach your back again."

Fenris smiled, half-asleep now under the warm blanket. "I'd like that."

"Sleep well, Fenris," Sebastian whispered.

And Fenris did.


End file.
